A Broken Kingdom
by daczarny
Summary: After the events that transpired over the past year and the great battle of Ambervale the Kingdom of Ivalice is on the brink of breaking into a mess of duchys, republics, city states and rebel controlled territories. To reunite this Kingdom new heroes will step up and new legends will be formed with them.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

_Hello people and welcome to my first story 'A Broken Kingdom'. I just want to say that this is my first story and I would appreciate some constructive feedback since I think I have a lot to improve. Also, I do not own intellectual rights to Final Fantasy Tactics Advance or any of the characters or locations appearing in the game._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The first two months nobody noticed anything. It was normal for the Royal family to completely seclude themselves at random times; especially since Prince Mewt was born it happened more regularly. But soon after the second month was over people noticed something was not normal. At first it were the usual rumours here and there and that either the Queen or the Judgemaster would return soon and then it couldn't be long until Prince Mewt would be in Bervenia. Another month passed and the only news from the Palace was that "the Royal family was on a longer vacation in an undisclosed location", issued by the leader of the Prince's personal guard Babus Swain. Another unusual thing was that Clan Nutsy has not been seen during these three months which was unsual for a Clan that active. Gossip about the disbandment of the Clan had already started and some people even thought that they had been captured or even died although many experienced Clanners questioned the credibility of these rumours. A Clan like Clan Nutsy, so experienced and calculated, would at least have sent a messenger to warn other Clans or travellers of any dangers. Clans Ritz and Doned, although still around, have reportedly lost their leaders. Shara tried to play it down and said that Ritz had left camp in the middle of the night without any notice though slowly but surely less and less people believed her.

Fast forward again by two months and the first extraordinary things started to happen… by not happening. The Palace didn't give any information on the Royal family and when they would return, Clan Nutsy still hasn't been seen, the same with Doned and when Shara was asked about her leader or she was about to mention her the words got caught in her throat and she turned her eyes to the sky.

In the meantime some rogue Clans started to use the power vacuum to their advantage and raided caravans and villages without consequences. Judges could still be called to watch over engagements but the laws were a lot less strict and therefore the judge was more of a formality so no one would die in the fight. The first nobles were beginning to stir as well, seeing the opportunity to seize the throne for themselves should the Queen not return soon.

Half a year had now passed and there was still no word, no sign of life from the Royals, Marche, Ritz or Doned. Babus tried to keep everything under control as the temporary regent with his gathered council but as it is with patches in politics, they weren't thought for the long haul and the return of Queen Remedi still expected.

Through all the tumultuous times there was one winner though. Ezel Berbier. The self-proclaimed genius' business with law cards was booming, the Palace pardoned him, Babus called him onto his council and with the judges he got a new lucrative client who orders cards in masses. He didn't have to hide anymore so he moved his shop to the merchant's street of Cadoan. The business man Ezel liked the development but the council man and even the person Ezel were worried about the development.

Shara, now official leader of Clan Ritz, has banded together with Clan Doned to search for their respective leaders and Clan Nutsy in the hopes of gaining some sort of stability by that. But nothing they would have found could have stopped what had already been set in motion.

The first nobles had begun to deny Palace orders, some even didn't pay their taxes and assembled armies of volunteers and rogue Clans. Some rogue Clans, including the Yellow Powerz, were acting in their own interests. Gain land and power, control trade routes and important roads and most importantly self-sustainable but easily defendable positions.

But even in these situations there were beacons of hope. The big cities all over the kingdom became safe havens for refugees, merchants and head hunters from everywhere. The cities were not prepared for the masses though and therefore slums developed in the cities. The city of Cadoan had no problem keeping the slums clean with their magic, the Viera of Muscadet tried to share houses with as many newcomers as possible which was hard for everyone. Baguba Port had no problem either. The bustling wet dream of merchants and airship crews had enough money to build new houses for the refugees in record time.

Cyril and Sprohm though were a bit different. In Cyril the people tried to help as much as they could but when the first Seeq came to the city there were people, mostly humans of course, who demanded that the number of new refugees per month will be regulated. These people feared that the refugees would take their money and jobs. The city of the Bangaa didn't trust the refugees from the start and after a few confrontations between city folk and refugees the slums received a curfew and was heavily guarded. Sprohm was actually seeing a decline in slum population as a few brave ones tried to get to the other cities.

And so things went on for another three months. The country seemed more or less stable despite the unintended decentralisation and rogue nobles. That was until one fateful night.

A noble from south of the city had arranged quite the formidable army and was now trying to take the city. It was an easy decision for the council to defend the city and build up an army of volunteers. Surprisingly many of the refugees wanted to help in holding the city. They made bedrolls, gathered food and water, some even joined in the cities army. After a few days the noble's army lost morale and he had to make a decision. The following attack was bloody but short and unsuccessful. Not a single attacker set foot on the walls of the mountain city and their leader was killed by a trained arrow into the neck. Sprohm was saved… but something bigger had been set in motion.

Over the next few months nobles, Clans, bandits and even the Palace were squirmishing over control of roads, plains, woods, mountains, deserts and even cities. The biggest cities (Bervenia, Cyril, Cadoan, Baguba Port, Sprohm, Muscadet) were treated as independent political entities under Palace protection. Babus expanded his council to have representatives from the cities at hand, Ezel left the council and decided not to expand his business to somewhat slow the chaos that was undoubtedly going to follow. Clans Ritz and Doned have not found a single trace of Clan Nutsy or any of their members and were walking towards Bervenia for a meeting with Babus and there was still nothing new from the Royal family. Whether the Kingdom of Ivalice can be restored or it finally shatters into a tumultuous divided piece of land, this is the time during which heroes and legends are formed.


	2. Chapter 01: The Beginnings

_**The Beginnings  
**_

„That was a year ago now. Ever since that day Sprohm got attacked I became somewhat of a street ear, even more than the pub employees. So, just in case you need info, remember the name: Ina Nora Felicia Ogal, short INFO."

Panht just nodded and walked on. Some random woman from the slums had just retold him the events of the past year. As if he didn't know. He just came from his hometown Cyril which had been attacked three times during the past six months by three independently operating parties and he fought in every defence. That's where the young human received a scar in his left eyebrow after a Bangaa's spear grazed him as he tried to evade the dragoon's jump.

All in all, though, Panht didn't look that much like a fighter. His dark brown hair was kempt upwards, he had a short full beard and didn't have many defined muscles. The Cyril native had previously worked for a weapon shop and had fighting training with a small Clan from time to time. Now he was going out of town for his first mission.

It was an easy mission to be honest, picking Muscmaloi in the Giza Plains. Normally the local nomads did this job themselves but even they can't off the monsters… and that's where adventurers and Clans came into the game. Twice a year during the Muscmaloi bloom monsters were excessively ferocious and the nomads and the pharmacy of Cyril used fighters to clear out the monsters.

Panht saw a message posted in the pub that everyone travelling to Giza Plains should meet up a few kilometres outside of Cyril. The reason was the road to Giza wasn't safe. It was one of the few roads that weren't controlled either by the Palace, the Clans or the nobles. Bandits ravaged this way regularly, on rare occasion's people died on the otherwise calm journey towards the home of the nomads. A group of adventurers and pharmacists wanted to group together, safety in numbers.

All the while he walked through the slums towards the rendezvous point people were looking at him. Every kid looked up at him with a glint in their eyes, admiring his appearance. Clearly they had heard the stories and legends of a fighter's life, starting with the Hero Gaol leading to the Clans of today. The adults, though, had mixed reactions. Some had the same look as the kids. Old and young adults alike admired him and his bravery. Some women were even giving him food for his travels. A few people gave him glances from inside their houses and called their kids back inside. A formidable part, though, shot him glances filled with disgust and anger, some even spitting in his direction. They were making adventurers and Clans responsible for their situation, having to leave their homes and living in miserable conditions in the slums of Cyril. They didn't care that an oppressive system had been thrown down, they had a stable life and it was ended by a Clan.

He didn't care for the people who disliked him because of his lifestyle. He didn't look down upon people because of the lifestyle they chose and he expected others to do the same. That people looked up to him gave him reassurance that he was doing the right thing in these difficult times. He remembered the days when he was a young kid in the street seeing a Clan walk by. The look the kids had in their eyes were in Panht's eyes years ago. The resentment of the other people Panht used as fuel. As fuel to prove them wrong, that what he was trying to do, the life he was trying to lead was right and serving a good purpose.

In front of everything stood one dream of his he had been having for half a year. Reuniting his home country, bringing stability back and uniting the people under one flag they can call home, not follow a leader who promises them unity under him. He wants unity but under a competent leadership that acts on the good for the people. With the nobles that was not possible and the Clans cannot rule a country, some can't even control the people in their own ranks. The only people who could actually do it were the city councils and the Palace. Even with its bad reputation the Palace was missed by many in these days. Although strict, they had had control over the country, it was stable and relatively safe.

Panht reached the edge of the city and looked back one last time. This was the first time in his life he would be going out of Cyril and would not know when he would come back if he would even come back ever. Standing there, looking at his hometown, committing every single detail of it to his memory, the hume realized that what he was about to do can only be the start of something big.

* * *

"… five, six, seven, eight. We're missing one."

A small Moogle looked up at the person doing the headcount. The pharmacist was looking at a list in his hand, a checkmark beside each name but one. The last time the Moogle checked in the pharmacy there were only eight people who had responded to the bill. Around the pharmacist were a Seeq a few years younger than the Moogle himself, an old Nu Mou lady and a group of five consisting of one Moogle, one Bangaa, one Hume, one Nu Mou and one Viera. Those five, though, looked pretty tough and he wouldn't expect them to do the 'lowly' work of picking Muscmaloi in Giza.

The group was extraordinarily different from the rest of them. The Moogle thought that they were somehow familiar despite him never having met any of them before. They appeared to have known each other for some years in advance and have fought some big battles before. Also the group looked like they wanted to stay between themselves. The only one that had talked to the pharmacist was the Moogle, probably their leader. He was also the only one that he got the name from. He was called Leland, a Black Mage who said that he has fought for years already although he couldn't be much older than the smaller Moogle himself. But at the question what he and his group did all those years he only answered "… just some small stuff here and there, nothing of note. We're regulars at the Herb Picking bill."

The Seeq was more talkative. His name was Jerik and was a Berserker. He only just started fighting and saw this as an opportunity to learn something. It was no secret that this mission had been a favourite amongst beginners for decades. One could very well see that Jerik was quite new. He wore a simple leather vest and leather gloves which looked fresh off the shelf. It was obvious to everyone that he was excited but also inexperienced in combat. Someone would have to look out for him.

The Nu Mou was an experienced Beastmaster by the name of Ettina. She had told the small Moogle that she worked at the Monster Bank and was previously journeying around the country. She had a plethora of instruments with her and also a White Staff. She also wore a White Robe as she was trying to learn some White Magic. She seemed experienced, not as much as the introverted group, but she most probably knew what to do and when, plus a Beastmaster could actually be of help keeping the monsters manageable for the rookie.

Right at that thought Amu turned around and saw a young Hume walk up to their group. On first sight Amu recognized his gear as that of a Fighter, an advanced job, despite that he seemed not yet proven in battle. He looked to be proud, clearly a rookie as well. From afar Amu couldn't tell what he was proud of but the Moogle made a mental note to himself to talk to him later down the road.


End file.
